<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love is clear (the only thing that i'll ever see) by liuyangs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088678">love is clear (the only thing that i'll ever see)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuyangs/pseuds/liuyangs'>liuyangs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuyangs/pseuds/liuyangs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck knows everyone has a different love language.</p><p>Not everyone says I love you as easily as he does, and not everyone who doesn't say I love you as easily as breathing doesn't love as hard as anyone.</p><p>He knows that and has realized that when he starts dating Jung Jaehyun.</p><p>(or five times Jaehyun never says the exact three words to Donghyuck and one time he actually does.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love is clear (the only thing that i'll ever see)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>very self-indulgent and unedited and i'd like to apologize in advance if there are mistakes but oh well here we go :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="align-justify">
  <p>
  <b>I.</b><br/>
</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"Hey, I heard you're good in Algebra."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun looks up from his phone to see his boyfriend of four months looking at him with a small smirk on his lips. He doesn't even know what Donghyuck means by that but he chuckles and decides to play along.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"Yeah? Why?"</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Donghyuck cheekily replies, "Can you replace my X without asking me Y?"</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun only lets out a snort at the overused pick-up line, rolling his eyes when his boyfriend gives him a pout as he sits down beside him. "Try your best next time, love."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Donghyuck huffs, crosses his arms against his chest and scrolls through his phone again. (Probably to look for more pick-up lines to use.) Jaehyun smiles to himself at how adorable the other looks with his oversized hoodie and messy hair.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>It's not another minute later when Donghyuck tugs at his sweater. </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"Didn't we take a class together?" </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun blinks at the random question. "Uh, no? I'm older than you if you have forgotten already."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"I could've sworn we had chemistry," Donghyuck states, laughing when his boyfriend only groans in response. </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>The next few minutes goes by with Donghyuck firing his so-called best pick-up lines (that he's stolen from the internet) at his suffering boyfriend.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>("You can't be my first, but you could be my next and last, babe."</p>
  <p>"Hyuck, I'm literally your first boyfriend."</p>
  <p>"Oh, yeah, right. I forgot.")</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>("Do you play Quidditch?"</p>
  <p>"I'm a muggle."</p>
  <p>"— 'cause you're a keeper!")</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>("How was heaven when you left it?"</p>
  <p>"I dug my way up from hell actually.")</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Donghyuck seems to take delight in his boyfriend's misery because he's not even listening to Jaehyun's responses and just fires every line that he stumbles upon. He's lucky Jaehyun finds him so irresistible that he doesn't put much of a fight against his antics.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>A few minutes of silence pass by between them and Jaehyun thinks the other is done with taunting him. He lets out a sigh of relief.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Though what Donghyuck says next sends his brain into haywire.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?"</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun blinks. And again, and again.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>He turns his head to his side and sees a smiling Donghyuck. </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"Well?"</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun doesn't respond, and only stares at his boyfriend with his heartbeat so loud against his red ears.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"I love you," Donghyuck whispers, his eyes soft — the familiar warmth and love reflecting on them as he settles on Jaehyun's lap with his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"You're such an idiot."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun doesn't say anything else and only closes the gap between them and kisses his boyfriend on the lips, hands on Donghyuck's waist and love pouring out from his veins.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>He hopes it'd be enough.</p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>II.</b>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Donghyuck rarely cries.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>So when he shows up at Jaehyun's apartment with puffy eyes and a red nose, Jaehyun absolutely loses it. He pulls him to a tight hug, and holds him so close and so tenderly as if he's greatly terrified of the sight of his tears.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Because he really is.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>They've been dating for months now and Jaehyun has never seen Donghyuck cry. And he doesn't want to — he has made a promise to himself to never let tears leave his boyfriend's eyes when they're together; he's vowed to protect, to cherish, to love, and to take care of Lee Donghyuck until his last breath.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>(Jaehyun knows he absolutely sounds so cheesy but his boyfriend is too precious for this world and he deserves all the love he could get.)</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"Baby, what happened?" Jaehyun whispers against Donghyuck's hair, running his hands across the expanse of the boy's back. </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>All he gets is a whimper and soon enough, Donghyuck is crying again in his neck and Jaehyun is whispering sweet nothings to his ear. He sees his roommate, Jungwoo, eyeing them both curiously in his peripheral vision but he ignores it, maneuvering himself and his crying boyfriend on the couch.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>He settles Donghyuck on his lap and the latter clings to him tightly again, hiding his snotty face in Jaehyun's chest. Jaehyun doesn't even mind, only places his hands on the boy's waist as he leaves a chaste kiss on Donghyuck's forehead.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"Talk to me, Hyuckie," Jaehyun whispers, his heart aching at the sight of his boyfriend sobbing. He doesn't even know what to do except hold Donghyuck close and tight to assure him that he's not alone and he can always talk to Jaehyun.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>He still gets no response so Jaehyun rubs the back of his boyfriend to offer comfort. Donghyuck isn't crying as hard as before, but he is still whimpering and Jaehyun's shirt is probably now wet because of his tears. Not that he's complaining.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>When Donghyuck emerges from his chest a few minutes later, his face is as puffy as ever and Jaehyun's heart skips a beat because even though his boyfriend has just finished a sobfest, he still manages to look so adorable and beautiful. (He has to physically refrain himself from peppering his boyfriend's crying face with kisses by tightening his hold onto Donghyuck's waist.)</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Donghyuck looks at him, and tries to smile. Though he lets out another sob seconds later that Jaehyun has to pull him to his chest again in concern, holding him tighter and leaving soft whispers in his ear. </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>It's terribly alarming but Jaehyun pushes no questions for now and focuses on calming the boy on his lap.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"I'm here, Hyuck, please don't cry. I got you," Jaehyun softly says, hoping that his voice would reach the shallows of his boyfriend's heart and remind Donghyuck that he has someone who's willing to listen to his problems.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p> (Perhaps, Jaehyun should have known better.) </p>
  <p>Hours later, when Donghyuck's tears have dried and he's now suffering from a pounding headache, Jaehyun discovers that his boyfriend was crying over a movie about a dog. And Jaehyun was the first person he wanted to go to because, according to Donghyuck's words, <i>you're my boyfriend</i> and <i>you give the best kisses and the warmest hugs and I love curling up with you</i>. (Jaehyun pretends that his boyfriend doesn't sound like a kitten when he says the second statement.) </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"What?" Donghyuck, who's still on his lap, asks with a glare. If he's trying to be scary, it sure isn't working because Jaehyun only feels so much adoration for him. "You think you're dating a loser now?"</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun only laughs and kisses him on the lips. He feels the other boy try to fight back but fails, melting into the kiss in the end and placing his hands on Jaehyun's shoulders for support. "I don't know. Am I?" He taunts, smiling cheekily.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Donghyuck huffs adorably that Jaehyun has to close his eyes in frustration. His boyfriend isn't good for his heart at all. "Go on, break up with me, Jaehyun! Let's see who can handle your annoying ass better than me. You will never find a Lee Donghyuck again —"</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun cuts his ramble with a kiss of course. This style never gets old and he knows his boyfriend loves it too (though he doesn't make it so obvious because he's annoying and cute and he loves to tease him). </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Donghyuck melts into the kiss again and Jaehyun smirks against his lips. When they pull away, their chests are heaving as they regain their breaths. Donghyuck's face is red and he's hitting Jaehyun's chest with his fists in embarrassment and frustration.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>(Another endearing sight that makes Jaehyun's heart swell.)</p>
  <p>(He tells himself to get a grip. Just because.)</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"Why do I even put up with you?"</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun lets out a loud laugh and kisses him again in response. "Because I'm your boyfriend."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"That's right — <i>and</i> I love you."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>And I love you too — is what Jaehyun tries to say with his own eyes, and with his soft smile. Donghyuck seems to understand it (he always does) and smiles so wide in return, eyes brightening up the whole room.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"Please, kiss me again."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <b>III.</b>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Donghyuck has a hard time falling asleep sometimes.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun is highly aware of that, having to cuddle his boyfriend whenever he sleeps over and make him a mandatory glass of milk in order to help him fall asleep easily.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>But unfortunately, Donghyuck isn't with him tonight. He is away for a week because of a family event, having to sort out his sleeping problems all by himself.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Though Jaehyun knows Donghyuck can't, so he prepares himself for the incoming calls at 2AM.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>He breaks his body clock on the first night his boyfriend is away: instead of sleeping at 11PM like he usually does, Jaehyun fights off his sleepiness by entertaining himself with movies. He almost falls asleep midway though until his phone rings against the bedside table, the usual ringtone he has set for his boyfriend blares loudly in the silent night.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun doesn't even waste time in answering the call. "Baby?"</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>There's shuffling in the background before Donghyuck speaks, his voice drowsy on the line. "Hi, I'm sorry, hyung; I couldn't sleep."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun only smiles to himself as if his boyfriend can see him. "I know, it's okay, Hyuck," he whispers against the dark. He's used to this and he will never mind staying up late if it means to talk to his boyfriend until the sun peaks through his windows or until they're both out in exhaustion. "How is it there, baby?"</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Donghyuck groans. "My sister has been pestering me all day about you, even mom too. They're all so annoying; I think I should've just brought you here with me."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun laughs, amused at his boyfriend's endless whining. "Next time, yeah?"</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>A beat of silence passes by and Jaehyun starts to wonder if he has said anything wrong. "Hyuck?"</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"You won't mind?" Donghyuck asks, his voice small and soft as if he's cautious about the whole thing about bringing Jaehyun to meet his family. They have only been dating for almost five months now; of course they'd still be a little wary when it comes to their families.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"I'm not pressuring you or anything, hyung. I don't want you to feel forced, okay? We have a lot of time in our hands," Donghyuck assures.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"I know but really I'm okay with it, baby."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun has heard a lot about his boyfriend's family, from the pictures on Donghyuck's phone to the silly moments that Donghyuck shares with him. They sound fun and lovely, and he'd love to meet the people who raised his boyfriend to be the epitome of home and warmth. He thinks it would be an honor.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Donghyuck only hums in response and changes the topic. "By the way, were you waiting for me?" he teases. "Don't you sleep before midnight? Or did I wake you up? I'm so sorry —"</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"No, Hyuck, I told you it's fine," Jaehyun cuts him off. "And I know you can't sleep, that's why I waited for you."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Donghyuck, who's on the other line and who is thousands of miles away, blushes at Jaehyun's words, heart swelling with hundreds of feelings just for one boy.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"Is this going to be a thing until I get back?"</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"Would you like it to be?"</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"I don't know. I mean, you're gonna lose sleep, hyung," Donghyuck says. "And you hate losing sleep."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun smiles. "I won't mind if it's because of you."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Donghyuck doesn't respond immediately.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"God, I love you."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"My name is Jaehyun actually."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>They both laugh.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>(Jaehyun knows Donghyuck would probably tell their friends about their calls at 2AM, and of course Jaehyun knows he's gonna receive constant teasing from his own friends because of it.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"Dude, you never sleep at 2AM and you hate staying up late," Yuta says. "You have a routine and you said you'd stick to it until you die. What happened?"</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"Lee Donghyuck happened," Jungwoo says, snickering. "If you could only hear their conversations at night, hyung."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"Shut up, Jungwoo," Jaehyun says, irritated but not embarrassed. Because why should he be?</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"You're so whipped." Jungwoo laughs. "It's cute."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"It's okay, Jaehyun, it just means that you're in love," Yuta quips, high-fiving with the other boy as they both snicker.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>They might be annoying, Jaehyun thinks, but they are absolutely right.)</p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>IV.</b>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Donghyuck comes back exactly eight days and a half later.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun is standing outside the train station, eyes drifting from one person to another as he tries to spot a familiar brown-haired boy. Ten minutes later, Donghyuck emerges from the entrance with the biggest grin and he's running straight to Jaehyun with no hesitation when he spots him.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Donghyuck jumps onto him, hands on his neck and face pressed against his neck in excitement.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"I missed you so much," Donghyuck whispers when he pulls away and looks at Jaehyun with the smile reserved just for him, with his eyes brimming with so much love that the latter pulls him back to his arms again for another hug.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"I missed you too." </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>It was just eight days but being with Donghyuck 24/7 has already been part of Jaehyun's routine — and the feeling of longingness has been tugging at his heart for days now.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun places both his hands on Donghyuck's cheeks and stares right into the latter's eyes, hoping that the same amount of love is being reflected on them. He kisses his boyfriend's forehead, his chubby cheeks, his nose, his chin, and his lips.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun doesn't pay attention to other people staring, to the bright city lights shining against his eyelids, and only tunes himself to Donghyuck and nothing else.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Donghyuck and his soft lips, his warm smile, his bright eyes, his hands on Jaehyun's neck, his tinted cheeks.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Finally, they're both home.</p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>V.</b>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun doesn't hate skinship but he isn't a big fan of it either.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>So, of course, everyone is greatly surprised when he starts dating Lee Donghyuck who is known for his unwavering state of clinginess and boisterous persona.  Donghyuck is the epitome of sunshine and warmth, of comfort and home while Jaehyun is the human incarnation of midnight and uncertainty, of calmness and silence.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>But even though Donghyuck is the concoction of all the things that Jaehyun is not, the latter still lets him in.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>When Donghyuck asks Jaehyun out, he knows he should be prepared for the random hugs, stolen kisses, and hand holding in public. He should be prepared for the deafening laughter and cheeky smiles — and that's what he does.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>He prepares himself. </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>And then, he <i>does</i> those things himself.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun steals kisses from Donghyuck's lips and sometimes on his cheeks when he thinks no one is looking. When he pulls away, his boyfriend would be a spluttering and blushing mess with his eyes wide in surprise. Jaehyun holds Donghyuck's hand in the hallways when he walks him to class, fingers entangled together as they talk. Jaehyun places his hands on Donghyuck's waist when they're in a party and when the latter is so beautiful that everyone looks at him in awe — his hands stay there until everyone in the party knows that they're together and they avert their gazes from Donghyuck. And lastly, when Donghyuck's skies are dark, when the world on his shoulders seems heavy as ever, Jaehyun is there to hug him until his pieces come back together again.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>One night, out of nowhere, when they're cuddling on Jaehyun's bed, Donghyuck tells him, "Yuta told me you aren't a big fan of skinship, hyung."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun only hums against his boyfriend's hair with his eyes closed, kissing his head softly. His hands are on the other boy's back, fingers rubbing circles and skimming through his spine.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"And it confused me because you initiate most of our hugs and kisses," Donghyuck whispers from where he's laying on Jaehyun's chest. "I almost thought Yuta hyung was joking until Jungwoo hyung said it was true."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun feels his boyfriend shift against him and opens his eyes to see Donghyuck staring up at him adorably. "Does my clinginess bother you sometimes? Are you uncomfortable with PDA? We can limit it down, if you want to, hyung," he whispers.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun only chuckles at his boyfriend's concern. It's cute that Donghyuck never fails to consider his feelings, knowing that they're both on the opposite sides sometimes. But he knows how much Donghyuck loves the hugs and kisses in public, he knows how much they make his boyfriend so happy — and Jaehyun is willing to do things out of his comfort zone to see that smile on his face.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"It's okay, Hyuck, I don't mind," he assures his concerned boyfriend, running his fingers through Donghyuck's newly dyed hair.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"Are you sure? You know you can always tell me if it gets too much, right?" Donghyuck pouts.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun kisses him, sweet and short, that his boyfriend chases him for more. "I've never been so sure, Hyuckie."</p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>+1.</b>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Donghyuck knows everyone has a different love language.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Not everyone says I love you as easily as he does, and not everyone who doesn't say I love you as easily as breathing doesn't love as hard as anyone.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>He knows that and has realized that when he starts dating Jung Jaehyun.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun is not even cold but he's reserved and quiet sometimes — a great contrast to Donghyuck who walks in warm yellows and loud laughter. </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>His boyfriend isn't that great with words, so he opts to express himself through his own gestures and words that would translate to what he exactly feels. </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>For example, in the span of five months that they have been dating, Donghyuck has never heard Jaehyun respond to his I love you's directly. He would just smile, hum, or kiss him in response.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>He never replies with the same three words.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>But Donghyuck doesn't mind. Because even though his boyfriend doesn't say the words to him directly, Jaehyun still manages to prove it to him in different ways.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Those three words hide behind Jaehyun's constant doting on him, behind the kisses he leaves on Donghyuck's forehead before they fall asleep, behind the smiles in between their kisses, behind the way Jaehyun holds him close whenever they cuddle, behind the way Jaehyun places his hands on Donghyuck's waist to guide him through a crowd, behind the long fingers that run through his hair when he's tired, behind the erratic beats of Jaehyun's heart when Donghyuck places his head on his chest, and behind the way that Jaehyun looks at him as if he's the sunrise at morning and the blooming cherry blossoms at spring.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Donghyuck never asks for Jaehyun to say the exact three words because he feels them in thousands of ways already. However sometimes he's curious about how it would make him feel too and how his boyfriend would say it. </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>He's imagined hundreds of scenarios but none of them comes close to how it exactly happens.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>It just happens naturally, Donghyuck thinks.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>It's 3AM and he's on the floor with his notes and textbooks sprawled in front of him. He's cramming too much information for his quiz the next morning that his head hurts so much.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun is on the bed, watching him and burning Donghyuck's head with his stares.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"Baby."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Donghyuck looks up from his paper, eyebrows raised in question. They both silently stare at each other, and it feels like Jaehyun is looking for the right words to say. When he gets no response after a minute, Donghyuck goes back to his notes and shrugs his boyfriend's weirdness off.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"Donghyuck."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"What? I swear if this is another prank —"</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"I love you."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Donghyuck hasn't whipped his head that fast just to look at his boyfriend. "What?" he splutters, not believing what he has just heard.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun sighs. "I said I love you."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Donghyuck is quiet because what the fuck.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry it took me long to say it," Jaehyun adds, smiling a bit. "Saying I love you was never my forte." </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p><i>But making me feel it is</i>, Donghyuck thinks.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>His head is still reeling — all the information he's been studying and the sudden confession makes his mind so fuzzy. Apparently, his own words have left him too. </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jaehyun never waits for his reply though, and chooses to sit down beside Donghyuck on the floor before he maneuvers the latter to sit down on his lap.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>Then Jaehyun kisses him.</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>In between Donghyuck's ragged breathing, he manages to croak out, "I love you too."</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>When they both pull away, Donghyuck cries in disbelief and so much love and adoration for the boy underneath him.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>